


It's In The Ingredients

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Ingredients

"It's ruined." Quatre sighed, poking half-heartedly at the cake on the counter.

Trowa tilted his head studying it then shrugged. "I'm not so sure. It doesn't look that bad."

Snorting, Quatre shook his head. "The only good thing about it is the cherries. I had them imported because they're impossible to find around here this time of year."

"I'm sure Duo will appreciate the effort and the thought."

Quatre looked mortified, stepping away to distance himself from the leaning tower of pastry. "I'm /not/ giving him that; it’s a disaster."

Trowa picked up one of the bigger chunks of cake that littered the kitchen counter. "It tastes really good." Seeing Quatre's frown deepen, Trowa sighed. "Not everyone is a chef, Quat. Duo knows you don't cook or bake if you can avoid it. I'm sure he'll be touched you not only went to the trouble of importing the cherries, but made the cake yourself instead of hiring someone to do it for you."

"But, it looks like a five year old made it."

Trowa shrugged. "So it’s a little misshapen."

"A little?" Quatre snorted. "It's practically defying gravity the way it's leaning."

Trowa grinned. "Horribly misshapen then." He picked up another piece of cake, chewing it slowly. "Actually, it reminds me of you."

Quatre crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his lover. "Are you saying I'm horribly misshapen?"

"It's sweet and rich." Trowa smirked, pulling Quatre close to him.

Unable to stop the grin, Quatre rolled his eyes. "Nice save, love."

Grinning, Trowa bent and kissed the tip of Quatre's nose. "Thank you. Like you, it's what's inside that counts." His arms wrapped around Quatre's waist and slipped down to cup his ass. Slowly he pressed forward until Quatre was bent back and hanging on to Trowa to keep from falling. "Not that I mind when you defy gravity either."


End file.
